


Maintenance

by batboybondage



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, M/M, Robot AU, Robot Sex, Robot!Dick, Short One Shot, robinpile, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: Dick the sexbot is low on fuel, but Jason prides himself on being a good owner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Everyone is of age.  
> Warning: Dick is technically a ‘thing’ in this universe.

The robot was beautifully crafted. Other than the barcode on the back of his neck, and the blue skin that ran up his arms and down his chest in a ‘V’ he looked like an ordinary beautiful young man.

“Master,” the robot looked up at Jason with his big blue eyes, “My power source is low. If it is not an inconvenience…”

“Of course not,” Jason said petting the robot’s head. The robot smiled thankfully and went down on his hands and knees. He was completely naked, a beautiful piece for anyone’s household.

“Would you like to load me in the front or the back?” Dick asked. He raised and wiggled his ass in the air for emphasis, and then turned and licked his lips.

“Your mouth today I think.” Jason unzipped his pants and pulled them down. The robot crawled closer and opened his mouth.

The sexbot had been one of the best purchases Bruce had ever made. The robot was happy to do their every whim without hesitation, and the best part was his fuel was basically free.

Better than free.

The Robot’s pretty mouth was soft and warm as it moved around his cock. His head bobbed at a quick steady pace and Jason could feel the odd one-of-a-kind vibrations surrounding his erection.

He hummed as the Robot sucked him off. He didn’t hold back, shooting into Dick’s mouth. Dick gulped down the cum, licking up any that escaped his lips. There wasn’t much. Dick pouted up at him.

“What’s wrong, still feeling low on fuel?”

The robot nodded shyly, “I like to be full.”

Jason snorted in amusement, “Of course you do. Have we been neglecting you pretty bot? Hm?” He stroked Dick’s head fondly, “You should have said something earlier.”  
“You have all been busy. Master Tim was away in another city with the Titans until this morning. Master Damian and Bruce are on a case—”

“And what about me?” Jason asked. He slid his hand down, tilting Dick’s chin up. The robot leaned in and gave Jason one of his funny little robot smiles.

“You have not been feeling stimulated recently. I did not want to annoy you with my needs.”

Jason tutted and gestured for the bot to stand. Dick rose standing pleasantly close in Jason’s personal space. Jason trailed his hand down the well sculpted synthetic skin. Dick was custom made. His core was better defined and muscular than the usual sexbot. Bruce liked athletic types.

“Now, now, what kind of owner would I be if I didn’t attend to your maintenance?” Jason asked. Dick leaned in and Jason nuzzled him. He emitted a pleasant scent. He had a setting for each of the humans in the house and a neutral one. Jason smiled at the smell of vanilla.

“You are very good about my maintenance,” Dick assured him, “But you’re out of fuel for now. There is nothing you can do.”

“Don’t be silly, there’s a lot more where that came from, and I know where we can get some help to get you properly filled.

The bot gave a little buzz of happiness. Jason wrapped his arm around his shoulder and led him upstairs.

-

Tim at the ass and Damian at the mouth. Jason was leaning against the wall watching. It was his turn to rest. He had already cum two more times.

He watched as their bot happily serviced Damian and Tim.

“Don’t worry Dickie, one more go from me and I think you’ll be fully charged and ready to serve tomorrow,” Jason said. He ran his hand up and down his cock. He was semi-hard, he probably only had one more left in him anyway.

Let it never be said he wasn’t a good owner. He got up and crawled onto the bed.  
“Go into hermaphrodite mode. Let’s all three of us fill him up at once.”

The bot buzzed, happily. A new charging station opened. Jason poked a finger in, already well lubed. Really how did they get along without him?

After a bit of twister they were all inside him, pushing in and out. Dick pleasured each of them perfectly, keeping completely separate paces. Damian cried out and it created a domino effect. Dick finished Tim and Jason at the same time. They all fell, completely exhausted. They pulled out. Dick’s third opening closed, and excess cum was sucked into his ass.

“Thank you masters. I’m completely full of your fuel now. Ready to serve,” he chirped. He started by cleaning all of them off with his tongue. Damian told the robot to stretch him out and take him in the ass. He loved all the features and uses Dick had as a sex toy. While Damian rode his vibrating cock, Dick also kissed and licked at Tim’s feet. Jason had his head pillowed on the bot’s chest. The sweet smell of vanilla rose and Dick passed him head phones so that he wouldn’t be disturbed by Damian and Tim’s moans. Jason smirked and put them in. He was totally the favourite.


End file.
